Talk:Good Touch
You can get this multiple times, I just got a second one. Evil Tim (talk) 07:59, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Not based on amount of money tipped I have had this trigger after thousands and thousands of dollars tipped, and again after $200. It appears to be a random event, despite the achievement being tied to a monetary amount. I highly reccommend tipping with $100s. I've gotten several Good Touches in a row this way, with much less impact on my wallet. WhackyGordon (talk) 22:20, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Like I said on the other page, I think there's a lower limit before which you'll only ever get Bad Touch, or you must have got a Bad Touch before she starts giving you good ones. I'm not sure if after that it's just a random chance or based partly on tips, but she seems more likely to give you a Good Touch if you tip in thousands rather than hundreds. Evil Tim (talk) 10:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't get Bad Touches anymore. I got one when I was level 22 and haven't seen another since. Other people seem to be able to turn up Bad Touches pretty easily. I have gotten plenty of Good Touches though, and several of them for less than $10,000. WhackyGordon (talk) 18:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Triggers for Lifesteal I am 100% positive that the heal effect applies to all fire damage you do with this weapon out, not just burn dots. I'm running the Good Touch on my lvl 50 Zer0 (15/15/15) right now with a Bee, a fire damage relic, and the Slayer of Terramorphous mod, and I'm healing about 20k from each crit (500k-700k damage depending on how many Rising Sh0t stacks I had)- and that's not even counting the heals from the DoT, and without Killer and F0ll0wthr0ough active- against the target dummy in Sactuary. I also got decent heals from both the initial damage and the burn on Breath of Terramorphous. (I can farm Terra pretty easily with this setup, btw, Not just mindless theory crafting.) Just to be sure, I removed the Bee and reset my talents (0/0/0), and the only noticeable healing from an entire mag was from the fire DoTs and even that was pretty meh, despite still using my relic (+28% fire damage) and SoT mod (+25% burn damage). The grenade's healing remained basically the same, as Zer0 has no grenade or elemental damage specific skills. SIDENOTE: Though I haven't tested this personally, I read some comments over on the talk page for the Bad Touch which suggests that the lifesteal on that weapon may not be restricted to just corrosive damage. I'll get around to testing both guns to see if this is the case at some point. PaxAttax (talk) 23:09, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I tested this as a Siren for all of Moxxi's guns. From my testing, it's regeneration that triggers when an enemy is under damage over time (DOT) effects, and is not a "leech" effect. Effects such as phaselock and grenade DOT cause the same regeneration, which does not appear to be affected by damage dealt. It DOES appear to be related to the number of enemies currently undergoing DOT, so catching several enemies on fire will result in massive healing. It doesn't seem to be related at all to actual damage currently being dealt, since the life gain is identical whether it's high elemental damage or low. Tekdemo (talk) 03:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Tekdemo my tests are completely contrary to what you're saying. I got healed even if my bullet didn't proc burn effect on target. In fact it seemed based on damage. If I used a class mod for +80% SMG damage, I got more heal. I even got healed from damage from another weapon when I changed back to Touch in time for enemy to still be taking damage. 13:18, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Tek, I'd highly recommend using a Bee. The coefficient on the lifesteal is such that it isn't very noticeable without a massive instance of damage. 08:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Breaking the fourth wall For the record and open to debate: The vibration effects of this gun breaks the fourth wall by directly making a joke to the player. Vibration effects are supposed to immerse the player in the game, not relate real world items into a joke. Just saying. 05:51, June 18, 2014 (UTC)